


gosh, your lips look delicious

by elisa_pie



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: A Christmas party and some mistletoe.





	gosh, your lips look delicious

Jared didn’t have very many happy Christmases as a kid, but he learned how to make the most of what little he had. He found happiness in doing things for the people around him; bringing a little Christmas magic to younger siblings in his foster families, singing Christmas carols in the school choir, volunteering at the local nursing home during the holidays. Although he now has more opportunities to enjoy the holiday season himself, seeing other people happy is still a big part of Christmas for Jared.

Which is why he has been helping Monica organise the Christmas party at the Bream/Hall offices. Well, he has ended up doing most of the organising himself, but Jared doesn’t mind at all. Everything has turned out pretty much perfect: the lights are just right, the food and drinks excellent, and people seem to be enjoying themselves. Jared’s been happy to mingle and chat to everyone, feeling festive and slightly tipsy from the eggnog he’s been drinking.

Later that night Jared spots Richard in a quiet corner of the room and makes his way there. Unsurprisingly, Richard looks like he’d rather be somewhere else. Jared suspects it’s more to do with Richard feeeling uncomfortable in social situations and surrounded by a lot of people, rather than any distaste towards the holiday itself. He remembers Richard sharing some memories of his childhood Chrismases, the easy happiness of those holidays evident in his tone. Jared envied that a little, but he has always been determined to make new, happy holiday memories for himself. It's a good reason to look forward to this time of year.

“Merry Christmas, Richard!” Jared says brightly as he walks up to Richard.

“Oh, hey. Merry Christmas.”

Then Richard is smiling at him, happy and bright, and Jared smiles back. He’s aware that he must look a little ridiculous with the festive antlers on his head but, more importantly, Jared is happy to see Richard smiling at him. Even when that makes him stare at Richard's mouth for maybe a little too long.

“Um,” Richard starts, trying not to laugh. “You… do know what you have on your head, right?”

“Yes,” Jared says and grins. “It was Dinesh’s idea. He said I already look like a frightened, malnourished deer, so I might as well wear these. I tried to tell him that these are, in fact, reindeer antlers, and not particularly accurate ones at that. And also that while the two species are related—”

“No, no,” Richard interrupts, still smiling. “I meant that thing you have hanging from the antlers.”

“Oh?”

“It’s… well, it looks like mistletoe?” Richard says, gesturing towards Jared’s head.

“Oh! I wonder who put that there...” Jared starts, considering. “Maybe that was Dinesh, too. He was smiling at me a lot earlier, which was very odd. He’s not usually that happy to see me.”

Richard puts his drink down on the table next to them and says, “Yeah, Dinesh can be a bit of an asshole.”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind, really. It’s all pretty harmless, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’ll just…” Richard says softly. “Stay still.”

Before Jared can ask what’s going on, Richard’s shifting closer and lifting his hand. His movements are a little hesitant, his gaze drifting from Jared’s face up to the antlers on his head. _Oh_ , Jared thinks, barely able to breathe in his sudden excitement. Richard—he’s going to—oh, what a wonderful, miraculous thing to happen, Jared thinks. To be kissed by Richard Hendricks, in a Christmas party, under a mistletoe.

Jared closes his eyes and leans in. He feels a thrill go through him when their lips touch, and _oh_ , Richard’s lips are so soft and sweet, parting a little on a gasp. It’s so good, better than anything Jared could have imagined—and he has imagined this, or something like it, so many times, feeling a mixture of wild joy and shame for his silly little fantasies. But actually kissing Richard, the warmth and closeness of him, is indescribable. Jared can hardly believe it's happening.

Then Richard is pulling away, and Jared opens his eyes, wondering what’s wrong. It had felt absolutely wonderful, but maybe he was too eager? Or maybe his breath smells bad? He shouldn’t have drunk that eggnog earlier.

“Oh, shit. No, no, I wasn’t. Sorry. I just. I took this?” Richard explains, the words rushed as he lifts up the mistletoe. “I just thought. Uh. Maybe better not to walk around with, with this thing. Hanging over your head?”

“Oh,” Jared says, feeling absolutely mortified. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, Richard, I just assumed you were—oh, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s. Fine,” Richard says, but he’s blushing and avoiding Jared’s gaze. “Don’t, um. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, how could I do such a thing, I’m so ashamed, I—I forced myself, and my distasteful desires upon you. I’m sorry. Please excuse me,” Jared says and leaves quickly, before Richard can say anything else.

Jared can feel the tears welling in his eyes as he exits the party and finds his way to an empty room far away from the crowd. He takes the antlers off his head and throws them away, disgusted with himself. _So much for making this a happy holiday memory to treasure later_ , he thinks bitterly. _Oh, Donald, you've really ruined things now._

*

“Hey, can I come in?” Richard asks from the doorway, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Jared looks up from the floor, uncertain how long he’s been sitting there, knees hugged against his chest. He thought that no one had noticed his absence from the party, but of course Richard, sweet and wonderful and brilliant Richard, had.

“Yes, of course," Jared says. He has no idea how to behave around Richard now, unsure if he should let himself be around Richard at all, but he has never been very good at denying Richard anything.

Richard sits down next to him, close enough that Jared can feel the warmth of him, and says, “I’ve been looking for you. We should, uh, talk, maybe.”

“Oh, of course,” Jared says, and immediately continues with, “I’m so sorry.”

“I know, and I already told you it’s fine.”

“Are you sure—” Jared starts.

“I’ve, uh, never been kissed under the mistletoe. I always thought it was a bit stupid, you know. Such a Christmas cliche.”

“Oh. Of course,” Jared says, feeling disgusted with himself again. Not only had he kissed Richard without permission, he had also done it in a way Richard particularly disliked.

“But, uh. Well. It was actually pretty nice?”

“Richard, you don’t have to—”

“And I’ve been thinking about it. Actually, I couldn’t stop thinking about it after you left, and I think. I think it’s because it was you?”

“Oh. What do you mean?” Jared asks, trying to contain the hope blossoming inside himself. Richard has been thinking about that kiss?

Richard looks at him, biting his lip. He’s blushing again, and Jared can’t stop staring. Richard is so attractive right now, the soft glow of the Christmas lights reflecting off his soft curls, his face flushed. Then again, Jared always finds him attractive, which is the reason he behaved so foolishy before.

Suddenly Richard reaches into the pocket of his hoodie and lifts out the mistletoe he took from Jared earlier. He sticks it on the wall above them and leans closer.

“Can we, maybe, try again? I—I’d like that.”

“Are you sure?” Jared asks, already leaning a bit closer. “I don’t want to scare you away again.”

“No, you won’t, Jared, I—I really fucking wanna kiss you, okay? And it was you who ran away—”

Jared kisses him, unable to resist the temptation any more. It’s a longer kiss than the previous one, but more importantly, Richard is leaning into him instantly, kissing back hungrily, hands grasping at Jared’s arms and neck.

When they break apart to breathe, Jared gasps another apology against Richard’s lips.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shut you up like that—”

“No, no, don’t worry about it," Richard replies, a little out of breath. "I was right, though. This is nice. Really, um. Really nice." 

"Yes," Jared agrees, already leaning in again. He closes his eyes and smiles as their noses bump softly.

"Please," Richard says, his breath hitching, "kiss me again.”

And Jared does, thinking that this will be his favourite Christmas memory, until he’s too busy learning the inside of Richard’s mouth with his tongue to think about anything at all.


End file.
